Crafted in Enchantment
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: AU where Tony Stark isn't alone when Obadiah paralyzes Tony to steal the Arc Reactor. What if this time Tony knows Dr. Strange and he comes to his aid. MxM, don't like don't read. I own nothing, all rights to their respectful owners.


**AN: This is my first Marvel fanfiction. I just recently got into the Marvel fandom. Tony and Strange are my favorite characters. Thor is a close 3rd. So when I saw this scene in Iron Man, I had to write it.**

 **With all hope that it is up to your satisfaction. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **~NicoDiAngeloLover7**

* * *

Crafted in Enchantment

Tony had gone from his lab and walked upstairs to sit on his couch. He knew it wouldn't take long for Pepper to get the files from Obadiah's computer. He trusted his assistant to get this done for him. He did wonder about her safety, there was always the risk of Pepper being caught. Tony used to think he could trust Obadiah, but his behavior was too suspicious. But he knew for certain, he had to get his files out of Obadiah's computer and shut down all the weapons manufacture. His imprisonment in Afghanistan had taught him that much.

Tony's hands were slightly fidgeting. He was very tempted to call Stephen and try to find Pepper. Or even Rhodes, no doubt his best friend was nearby. Tony briefly touched the Arc Reactor, it was still hard to believe this was the thing keeping him alive.

Tony quickly turned his head when he heard his phone going off. Digging through the couch before he saw Pepper was calling him. Tony had barely answered the phone before he felt himself being paralyzed. The one thing he did hear was Pepper shouting in the phone that Obadiah was responsible for Afghanistan.

His eyes went from confused to rage as Obadiah slowly lowered him down on the couch. It was one thing to think the possibility that Obadiah wasn't on his side. It was another thing to personally witness the man betraying him. That must have been what Pepper was trying to tell Tony about. There must have been something in Obadiah's computer that told Pepper that him being a hostage in Afghanistan was no coincidence. To find out that Stane put a hit on him was a major blow.

It was when Stane brought out the steel extractor that Tony felt himself start to panic. There was only one reason to have the extractor. It wasn't for looks, Stane wanted the Arc Reactor that was keeping him alive.

Tony never felt more relieved when he saw ropes of magic attack Obadiah before having the man restrained.

"What is this!" Stane yelled.

Tony still being paralyzed, couldn't answer. But he knew who exactly was behind him. The billionaire couldn't be more grateful for the timing.

"I believe this is where you get your ass handed to you."

That was when his savior came into Tony's view. Dr. Stephen Strange.

Tony didn't have to know that Stephen was glaring at Obadiah.

Obadiah had his eyes wide, the magical bindings had made him drop the steel extractor. He tried to struggle to get out of the bindings, to no avail. "You have no business here."

Strange's eyes narrowed as he slightly hovered above the ground, "You'll find that I do have business here, where Tony is concerned. The moment you tried to kill him in fact. I wouldn't try to struggle; the bindings will only tighten and grow strength."

"Who are you?" Stane breathed out, the bindings were turning painful.

"You probably have never heard of me. But I am Dr. Stephen Strange. Also known as Sorcerer Supreme."

If Tony could snort, he would have. Stephen tended to take his titles very seriously.

Stephen's eyes softened when he looked back at Tony, who was still paralyzed. His eyes trailed to around the room when he saw the remote and the steel extractor. Using one hand to get Obadiah in binds, he used the other to crush both items. He had heard all about the different inventions that Tony had created over the years, even seen most of them. He knew exactly what the remote did and he was not pleased. It fueled Stephen's rage at the extractor, knowing that if removed it would kill Tony.

Stane had gone quiet, though it was obvious he didn't really believe the sorcerer. Despite the binds he was held in.

As if reading his mind Strange commented, "I do assure you, magic is real." Thinking for a moment, Strange created a portal and pushed Obadiah through it before it closed.

Stephen's feet touched the ground before his eyes were directed at Tony.

The shorter man slightly groaned, the paralysis beginning to wear off.

"Are you alright?" Stephen sat beside Tony to get a better look at him.

"You couldn't have been a little bit faster?" Tony whined.

Stephen glowered at Tony for a moment, "would you have preferred that I let him take your Arc Reactor?"

Tony deflated, "yeah… sorry. It's not that I don't appreciate your help…"

"You can't do everything on your own, Tony," Stephen spoke softly. "Are you really alright, though?"

"Well, considering you saved my life. Not too bad," Tony smiled.

Stephen personally thought the smile looked fake.

"What happened to him?" Tony took a deep breath before asking.

That made the sorcerer to smirk, "let's say that he's going to be falling until I stop it."

Tony couldn't help it, he laughed. He could imagine Stane screaming nonstop as he fell endlessly.

Stephen smiled, he loved when Tony laughed.

"How did you know that I needed you?"

"Pepper called. When she knew you answered but didn't say anything, she realized something was wrong. She got hold me and said I needed to find you immediately. I'm glad I did, I never want to lose you."

Tony felt his face heat up. Stephen had told him once before that he couldn't bare to lose him. Tony honestly felt the same way, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Stephen.

Stephen cupped Tony's face towards him before kissing him. One of his injured hands went to cradle the back on Tony's head.

Tony didn't care that the paralysis made his body feel slightly sore, he tried to pour everything into the kiss. He moaned softly as Stephen deepened the kiss. He left himself be lost in the kiss, forgetting for the moment that he was almost killed by Obadiah. Wanting to only think and feel Stephen's lips and be warmed in the love they felt for each other.

There was harsh breathing by Tony and Stephen when the kiss finally broke. That didn't stop Tony from stroking Stephen's cheek before relaxing on his chest. Tony had one of his arms, loosely wrapped around Stephen's waist.

Here is what made him feel safe, something Rhodey and Pepper witnessed. It didn't escape Tony's notice that his two friends would smile softly, happy for him.

Stephen didn't hesitate to place a kiss to Tony's head. "You need to call Pepper, tell her you're okay."

Tony blinked a few times, things had happened so fast. Had it really been only an hour? But he knew Stephen was right. Pepper must be worried sick.

Stephen passed his phone to Tony without a word.

Pepper picked up on the first ring. "Stephen, oh my god. Is Tony alright!?" Her voice was slightly hysterical.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking," Tony commented in phone.

Tony heard Pepper take a deep breath through the phone before he heard a laugh. "Tony… thank God. Did Stephen get there in time?"

"He did."

There was a sigh of relief. "I was so worried… None of the agents with me can find Stane, though."

The comment made Tony laugh and he saw Stephen start to smirk.

"They wouldn't…"

Tony heard Pepper snort, "what did Strange do?"

"Well Stane might be endless falling in a portal that only Stephen can undo…" Tony slightly explained.

That had gotten a laugh from Pepper. Obviously, this was a response she was expecting from Strange. She had gotten a feeling from when she originally met Strange that he was furiously protective of Tony. To know that Strange had Stane falling endlessly through a portal wasn't surprising, though slightly amusing despite all the man had done. Despite the early hysteria, Pepper was calming her nerves. No doubt the endless falling was a temporary punishment.

It didn't take long to wrap up the call before Tony hung up. "She'll be here in a bit."

Stephen nodded before focusing for a moment.

Tony stared at him as he saw the familiar sparks of the portals that Stephen always used. Though Tony never saw another portal created.

"What did you do?"

Stephen smirked, "I may have stopped the falling and sent a certain someone to the Himalayas."

"Harsh," Tony laughed.

* * *

It didn't take long to catch Pepper up to speed about what happened in the hour that Pepper was gone. Though, Pepper did glare at the ruined remains of the steel extractor and the paralyzer remote. She honestly didn't know what would have happened if Strange didn't intervene. She honestly didn't want to imagine the possibility.

Pepper did laugh when Stephen told her about having Stane endlessly falling in a portal. It was one thing to hear it from Tony, but it was another to hear the entire story from Stephen. What she didn't quite expect was to hear that Strange sent Stane stranded in the Himalayas. No doubt the freezing cold would freeze the man and there he would die. She would have to think of something to spin to the public eye about his sudden disappearance. Pepper couldn't feel any pity for the man. Apparently Strange and Tony didn't feel any leftover pity about Stane's fate. Pepper could understand why Tony and Stephen didn't care what would happen to Obadiah from that moment on. For Tony he had someone he thought he could trust, betray him. That he had tried to kill Tony at least twice that she knew of. For Stephen it probably felt as personal to Tony. He was even there when the man tried to kill Tony by trying to steal the arc reactor. Pepper couldn't help but wonder how Stephen restrained Obadiah. She assumed Stephen probably restrained the man with the magic he wields, though it left more questions than answers.

One thing was for certain, someone needed to retrieve the missing iron suit that Tony had made to escape Afghanistan. They were aware that Obadiah had it in possession and that was the reason he wanted Tony's Arc Reactor. Without the arc reactor, the suit could not be powered and used. That suit was better off out of their hands. Though, Tony probably would claim that his newer prototype was better than the first.


End file.
